


The Knight Collection

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Knight Collection

I literally have created multiple back stories for Ziggy. I think it’s becoming an accidental challenge to see how many I can come up with hahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading. I don’t own Power Rangers.

“Ziggy, some mob guy is here to see you. Don’t worry, he says he doesn’t want to kill you,” Summer called up the stairs while keeping an eye on the guy who claimed to be Ziggy’s friend.

Dillon slid out from under his car to analyze the visitor.

Ziggy leaned on the railing and looked down, “I’m not taking another job, Ben. You know where the last one got me.”

Ben shook his head, “I know. Thought you’d want some news. There’s been talk of an upcoming auction featuring the Knight Collection.”

Ziggy raised an eyebrow and walked down the stairs, “Are you going?”

“There’s a good chance it’ll turn into a shootout, or worse.”

“The Knight Collection?” Dillon walked up to the pair.

Summer who had also been listening in on their conversation informed, “The Knight family was the richest family in history. Instead of letting the money gather up, they’d buy valuable pieces and have them displayed. No one ever saw any of the Knights except the husband. They would always be invited to the biggest dinner parties but they never came. One night the whole mansion burnt to the ground and they were never heard from again.”

“It would be a big pot for the mob to steal,” Scott was apparently also listening in as he walked by.

“Everyone will be after it,” Ziggy nodded, “It would be a good chance to bust the cartels, as well as find out who killed the Knights. Put in a tip to the police when you find out more details. And stay away from it. You’re my family, I don’t want you putting yourself in danger.”

“We need to hang out sometime, Zig. It’s too quiet with you gone,” he reached out to give Ziggy a hug.

Ziggy reciprocated the gesture and Ben secretly passed him a note. “You know I don’t get out much with how many people want me dead. Plus, I guess I’ve been a little tied up fighting Venjix. Once I have time I promise we’ll catch up.”

Ben waved goodbye as he waltzed out the door.

“Why would he go out of his way to tell you about this auction?” Summer wondered.

Ziggy brushed it off, “you know, it’s the stuff of legend, one of the biggest mysteries the cartel members talk about. And like he said, we haven’t seen each other in a while, he was probably just checking to make sure I was still alive,” he shrugged and started back up the stairs.

“I didn’t think you had anyone out there,” Summer admitted.

Ziggy gave a smile tinted in sadness, “he’s the only one who kept me from getting into more trouble.”

Dillon soon went up the stairs and entered his and Ziggy’s room, “so what was that really all about?”

“What?” Ziggy feigned innocence.

“You can fool Summer, and the others, but you can’t fool me. What was the real point of him coming?”

“To tell me about the Knight Collection.”

“Why would you care?”

Ziggy sighed and leaned back against the wall, “To get revenge on the people who killed the Knights and stole from them.”

Dillon sat on his bed, “Still, I don’t see why. Who were the Knights to you that you’d care?”

“Look, it doesn’t matter, Dillon. I don’t want to talk about it, it’s just something I have to do.”

“So what? You plan to go the easy way and have them arrested? Or do you plan to go in guns blazing?”

Ziggy turned to lay down and stare at the ceiling, “Arrested would appease my sense of justice and would be the best thing to do. Guns blazing would be ideal revenge but I’m not good in those situations. If I could get in there and find out who actually committed the crime, without starting trouble, then go for them after the auction, that would be smartest but the collection would be sold and torn apart at that point.”

Dillon shook his head, “Ziggy, think about this, you can’t go do something stupid.”

“I have been waiting 7 years for this. I can’t just let them get away.”

“Well, whatever you decide, I’ll be there to help. I would still like to know the reason for what we’re doing, but I’m not letting you go alone.”

Ziggy looked up surprised, “Why?”

“You’re my friend, and you are always there for me, whether it’s worrying about Tenaya or Venjix, so I’m going to be there for you.”

Ziggy sighed. They sat there in silence for a long while until Ziggy finally opened up. “My mother was always sick so she never went out. No matter how much money we had, we couldn’t cure her. I stayed home and spent time with her and took lessons from a private tutor. Father loved finding interesting treasures from all over the world. I would wander the halls late at night and look at the shining objects and glorious paintings. I never had a worry. Then one night, I was up in the halls looking around when I was supposed to be asleep. I heard some noise, and saw people in masks taking our stuff away. I was young and stupid and thought telling them off would make them leave. Instead it got me a bat to the head and a concussion. I woke up and smelled smoke. I tried to go to my parents’ room but all I could see that way was fire. I escaped, confused and alone. I ran into Ben who took me in. He taught me all I know about the real world and is the only person who knows who I really am.”

“So you were rich?” Dillon glanced.

“I never really went out; I didn’t know how well I had things until they were taken from me. I guess in some ways I was similar to Summer.”

“Can’t you just go and claim the stuff as rightfully yours?”

“If I admitted who I am I’m sure I’d become their prime target.”

“Why don’t you tell the team so we can all help you?”

Ziggy shook his head, “I’m not putting them into danger for nothing. It isn’t their fight.”

“What do you plan on doing with all of the stuff if you get it back?”

“As much as I’d love to keep it all, it will just be stuff to get stolen. I’ll sell most of it and just keep the money I make to survive. It’s not like I have useful skill that will get me a job once we defeat Venjix, I need some way to stay off the streets.”

“Steal the money then. If you can pocket some small items, do it, but either find a way to be the one taking the money at the auction or find a way to steal it from that person.”

Ziggy nodded, “This won’t be easy you know. Feel free to leave at any time.”

“Like I said, I’m helping you,” Dillon answered.

Ziggy smiled and started writing things in a notebook.


End file.
